Mind Readers
by Bri Secret
Summary: Bella has some strange powers that she doesn't know how to deal with, until a cute boy from her class comes along to help her. Sucky summary, better story.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry about the summary. I couldn't think what i should write. I didn't want to give away any of the story. So you can read it or not. But i would really like you to read it. Thanks.

I couldn't understand the strange pictures flashing before my eyes. I just watched confused. It was like watching a movie but I knew that I wasn't watching TV or anything. It was nothing I recognized. I didn't know if I was conscious or not. The only thing I did know was that a minute ago I was sitting in my room reading.

Suddenly the pictures stopped, blackness had started to creep into my vision. When all I could see was a blurry outline of the poster taped to my ceiling, did the blackness start to fade. There were still tiny black spots as I began to blink. I hadn't realized that I had stopped breathing while I watched the bemusing pictures fly across my vision. That explained the blackness but not the visions themselves.

What had I just witnessed? I tried my best to remember what I saw but everything was a bit fuzzy. I could feel the beginning of a headache at the side of my skull. I sat unmoving on my bed and tried to blink the headache away; when that didn't work I shook my head, which made it feel only worse.

I felt dizzy, I laid back. My eyes slowly drooped closed.

* * *

"Bella. Bella? Bella, wake up. Wake up. Come on wake up!" I opened my eyes a fraction to see who was interrupting my peaceful sleep. It was my eighteen-year-old sister, Rosalie. I knew if I ignored her long enough she would give up and go away.

Of course I was right. She couldn't keep from checking herself in the mirror for more than five minutes. I laughed silently to myself as I thought about how self-absorbed she was.

I lay in my bed for another couple of minutes as I waited for my body to recover from the hibernation like state I imagined it to be in every morning when I woke up. I couldn't sit still for much longer because my stomach was growling in hunger.

I sighed, and then pushed myself up so I could sit on the edge of my bed and wipe the sleep from my eyes. When I was satisfied that my body was aware enough that when I stood up I would not feel woozy, I walked into the kitchen to hunt for my breakfast, I smiled to myself as I remembered seeing that line in one of my favorite books.

I gathered my cereal bowl filled almost to the brim with my favorite cereal Honey nut Cheerios and my spoon in my left hand so I could use my right to push open the door to the dining room.

I sat as far away as possible from the spot where my sister sat painting her nails to avoid the onslaught I knew she would throw at me about my early morning appearance. Surprisingly she didn't say anything or even look up at me until I pushed my chair back too loudly when I was finished eating. When I saw the bewildered look on her face, I was confused for about two and a half seconds before the realization for her look hit me. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing aloud. She was so simple minded that she had to put her full concentration into painting her nails and hadn't heard nor seen me come in.

After I had taken care of my bowl I headed toward my room to get dressed for school. School. I had totally forgotten today was the first day of school. The one thing I hated about the first day of school was that everyone always dressed extra nice today and I had no idea what to wear. Then I stopped myself; I had just sounded like my sister. I am the one who doesn't put that much thought into her appearance. I am the one who makes fun of Rosalie because she changes her clothes fifteen times before she can find the right outfit. I really needed to get my priorities straight.

Later, right now I needed to get dressed; I grabbed my favorite pair of pants that I saved just for school. Then I grabbed this shirt that was a Rosalie hand me down, it was cute with very subtle frills on the shoulders, which connected to the collar which was wide and a little low. Underneath I wore a thin white tank.

After I had put on all of my clothes I look in the full-length mirror that was welded to my door. I looked okay which was good enough for me. I grabbed my shabby shoulder bag, my keys and my phone and headed toward my car. It was another Rosalie hand-me-down; she had gotten her new black convertible for her eighteenth birthday and had graciously given me her old blue Honda Accord. According to Rosalie our cars were the perfect comparison to our selves, meaning she thought she was way prettier than me just like her car was much better looking than mine.

I opened the car door and threw my bag into the back seat as I got in. I backed out of our driveway and headed down the road that went to my school. I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going that's why I was surprised when I found myself pulling over to where a girl was standing, waiting.

Though once I saw her face, I wasn't that surprised, I was heading to the spot me and my friend Alice had chosen for me to come and pick her up. Alice's parents were super strict and wouldn't let her buy herself a car for reasons alien to both of us. I waved for her to get in.

"Hey what's new Bella?" It took me awhile to register she asked me a question.

"Huh, what? Oh nothing except that Rosalie is killing more brain cells by the minute."

"Hey, what's with you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"When I asked you 'what's new' it took you awhile to answer, almost like you hadn't heard me."

"I have a lot on my mind," I paused, thinking it over, "Actually, I _didn't_ hear you."

"Then how did you know to answer?" I had to stop and think for a few seconds again.

"You should know by now that you ask me the same question every morning, so I wasn't that hard to come up with an answer to a question I hadn't heard but knew anyway." I wasn't entirely sure about that, actually I knew that I wasn't paying enough attention to notice she spoke at all. There had to have been another way I knew what to say. I shoved that last thought away to the back of my mind to look at later; I should be paying more attention to my driving.

"Oh, I guess that's true enough," she answered. The explanation I gave Alice would be enough for now, but is it enough for me?

"BELLA!" screamed Alice.

I looked up quickly enough to swerve before I hit the trashcans set on the edge of the road. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"What is with you today? First you answer my question without _hearing_ the question, and then you nearly kill a couple of trashcans. What is the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter; I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well what's on your mind? Are you nervous about school?"

"N "

"Or is Rosalie getting on your nerves again"

"N "

"Or is it "

"Stop! Just stop ok. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, I'm sorry." The rest of the drive was fairly quiet.

When we got to the school I drove around back to the parking lot and we walked together to our lockers. I felt a little guilty when I heard silence from her at first, but when I turned to apologize she smiled at me, I knew she understood and that I was forgiven. I entered my combination and opened my locker.

The pictures and sounds hit me. It was like watching a thousand movies at the same time as being in a room with the same amount of people, all of them talking loudly at the same time. It felt like a screw being driven into my head. Then I blacked out.

* * *

Ok i totally love cliff-hangers just because they tick me off. So i will almost always have one. Sorry.

So if you hate cliff-hangers and have to know what happens next immediately, then review because if and when i get one review i will put chapter 2 up. It's done all i have to do is upload it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I was really surprised how fast they came. So again thanks. And here is your reward: Chapter 2!

* * *

I shifted my weight a little, something crinkled under me. I knew I wasn't at home. Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes. A blinding light met them; I quickly shut them again.

"I think I just saw her eyes open, I think she's coming around." Who's speaking? I'm not sure if I recognize the voice, but it sounded definitely male. I opened my eyes this time prepared for the light.

"Hello honey," said a sweet voice. It was the school nurse, Mrs. Carmichael.

It suddenly dawned on me, I was in the nurse's office, but why?

"How do you feel?" she asked me.

"Why am I here? How did I get here?" I asked of her.

"You don't remember?"

"No, the last thing I remember was opening my locker and " Should I tell her about my head, how it hurt and what I saw? She probably would think I hit my head or something, which I very well may have.

"And…what sweetie? What else do you remember?"

"Nothing, that's it, what happened to me? How did I get here? Why am I here?"

"Well honey, you fainted in the hallway."

"I fainted?" I asked confused.

"Yes and this young man brought you here." She said pointing to a boy I hadn't noticed standing in the corner. He looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on his name.

"Oh." I said quietly

"Okay now I need to know, does your head hurt or anything. Edward said he thought he saw you hit your head when you fell." She threw me a concerned look.

Edward, that's his name. Edward.

His head turned towards me, his eyes caught mine. It was as if I had spoken his name aloud, calling him.

"I do have a little headache but I don't think it's from falling down," I replied to the nurse.

She pursed her lips like she was dissatisfied with my answer. "You very well may be right, but for all we know you may have a concussion."

I frowned when she said that, because that meant she probably already called an ambulance.

"I should probably call an ambulance, shouldn't I?"

I was surprised, happy that I wouldn't have to be embarrassed by leaving the school in an ambulance, but surprised and confused. Isn't it school policy to call 911 when a student falls or something like that?

"She's my sister! You have to let me see her!" I heard Rosalie yelling.

"I'm sorry you can't see her right now, she's still unconscious." Someone answered.

Rosalie then said something that I couldn't quite catch.

"Can she come in now that I am awake?" I asked Mrs. Carmichael.

"Ye… No, that probably wouldn't be best right now, but I will go talk to her," I watched her walk out pondering why she changed her answer to no, and then turned my eyes to Edward.

His eyes met mine again and I heard a faint whisper. My head throbbed, I almost cried out in pain.

"Did you say something?" I asked him.

He looked at me with confused eyes. "No."

What did I hear then? It was probably one of the women talking in the main office. Though, it sounded kind of deep, like a boy's voice.

I heard it again and my head throbbed, again. _"Wonder…she…my thoughts…?" _

It had to be Edward, there were no other boys within hearing distance, he was just toying with me and it wasn't funny.

"What about your thoughts?" I asked him.

This time he looked at me with surprise in his eyes. Was it really so surprising that I could hear him, we weren't more than six feet apart.

I watched him waiting for an answer. I heard him whisper again, _"…believe it…can she really read…"_ I felt another ping of pain in my head, but the ones before hurt worse. The pain seemed to be fading away.

"Of course I can read. What do you think I am? An idiot?"

When I thought he was surprised before, that was nothing compared to how he looked now. His eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped open. When he finally regained himself he said, "No. Do you understand what you are doing now?"

What the heck is this guy talking about? "Yes I understand what I am doing now. I am talking to you."

"No you don't understand, you are actually "

Mrs. Carmichael walked in again.

"Bella honey, I think it would be best if you went home for the remainder of the day and got some rest," she said.

I just nodded my head, distracted by what Edward was trying about to say.

"Mrs. Carmichael, I can drive myself home, right?" I asked her, hoping she would say that it was okay.

"No, of course not honey. I just have to talk to your sister's teachers to let them know she will be missing the rest of the day also," a blank look ran across her face.

"I could take her. You've already told my teachers that I would be missing the rest of the day, right? Why don't I just take her home?" Edward said unexpectedly. I looked at him and he winked back.

Her face was pinched in concentration, "That's true," she said slowly, "but you will have to stay with her until someone in her family get home. Will that be okay?"

"Yes."

Mrs. Carmichael pursed her lips in indecision, she didn't seem sure, "I…," her face went blank again, "I guess that will be okay, I'll go inform Rosalie."

That's how I ended up leaving my car in the school parking lot and driving home with Edward.

* * *

Okay, so this one didn't have much of a cliff-hanger, but it still kinda leaves you wondering, right? I like to think so anyways. So, this time i'm going to up the number reviews. I want at least 4 reviews before i post again. Last time i got 3 (Thanks **pixie freak, jonesiia, and Edwards girl**)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this one is short, but its got the perfect ending, i promise. : ) Also i will post soon, i'm talking within hours here, no more than a day for sure. Enjoy!

* * *

I gave him my address absent mindedly, still trying to figure out why he was doing this.

"You mind explaining to me why you fainted?" he asked me.

"You'll think I'm crazy," I responded.

"Try me," he retorted.

For some strange reason, I felt that I could trust him impeccably; I felt that he would, somehow, understand.

"Well, it was like…everyone…was…talking at once, like their voices were…pounding in my head," the fresh memories burned inside my head, I was reliving the pain again, "it felt like their voices were searing scars into my skull."

I noticed his eyebrows lift and his jaw tighten slightly.

My head throbbed and I heard the male voice again, _"I…was…only one. I hoped that…wouldn't…another one,"_ this time the voice came in clearer then it had ever before. The throb that followed the voice was so strong I cried out in pain.

"Bella!"

I felt the car slow and pull to the side.

"Bella," I heard him call out to me.

"Bella…" his voice faded into oblivion as I succumbed to the surrounding darkness.

* * *

This one was so short because it was orginally where i wanted to end the last one, but screwed up. And i really wanted to end the chapter at this point, so put this short chapter in. I told you guys, i love cliff hangers and this is one, right? Well as i said above, i will update quickly. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, by now i'm sure that you all are tired of the 'bella blacking out cliff-hangers' so this chapter i spared you. Also just to clarify things in this story the characters are not like the characters that Stephanie Meyer created. For example Edward can still read Bella's mind, though i might make her shield come into play later. Also, and i'm sure you've already noticed this, but this story is an AU story. So enjoy and pleez comment. : ) Thank you!

* * *

This was the second time today that I didn't know where I was. I felt the blanket covering my body, it was smooth and soft, it felt just like the blanket I kept at the end of my bed. I reached up and felt the pillow that my head was resting on; the pillow sheet had a small hole where I had burned it when I was playing with matches when I was thirteen.

Satisfied that I knew I was in my room, I assessed my condition. My body ached all over, I felt as if I had been beaten to a pulp. I could barely stay conscious now that I realized the pain that I was in. I lasted about two minutes before I fell back into the darkness.

I have always been able to tell when I was dreaming, so when I noticed the fuzzy features surrounding me I knew it was a dream. As soon as I had come to this conclusion, I saw a boy come into focus. I wasn't sure who he was, but I felt a certain kinship with him. He had reddish brown hair and deep green eyes. HIs face was now pinched in pain. The look on his face reminded me how I felt after I opened my locker.

The scene changed, but the boy was once again the only thing in focus. His face was still pinched, but instead of being in pain, he was concentrating on something. I watched him for as long as the dream lasted, I _couldn't_ take my eyes off him. Whatever this dream was supposed to mean, I felt like it was extremely important.

His eyes then widened in what seemed like surprise, he said, "I-I can re-read her thoughts! That's why I kept hearing those whispers and all the headaches…" The scene began to fade away.

My head flew off the pillow, "No!" I needed more information. Was what happened to him, what is happening to me now?

"What's wrong?" Edward came barreling into my room.

"You!" He was the boy in my dream. He knows what's going on with me.

"What?"

"You. You know what's happening to me," I got out of bed and walked up to him, "don't you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me!" He was going to tell me if it was the last thing he did, "I dreamt about you. You were going through the same thing as I have been today. I saw you!"

"I think you hit your head pretty hard earlier, I think you better lay down."

"_Shit, how did she know?"_ I heard him…say? As I lifted my hand to cradle my throbbing head, I realized I actually heard him…think?

"I told you, I dreamt about you. You were about, hmmm, fifteen? You had terrible headaches and I saw you…" I was going to say in pain, but I didn't want to mention how I saw him in a weak moment, so I quickly changed direction, "I saw you realize that you could…read minds."

Edward's jaw dropped open a few centimeters as he stared at me. After about two minutes he closed his mouth with an audible snap.

"So I guess you figured it all out," he said to me, "I wanted to slowly break it to you, but you must have picked up on my thoughts as you slept." He shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

But, it was, it was a big deal. It was one thing to suspect, and another, to know for sure. I could read people's minds. I had to sit down.

"I know it's a big deal. At least you have me to help you out. I had no one, everything I know I learned on my own."

"Did you ever tell anyone?"

"No, in fact I thought I was the only one until today."

"Oh," _Does this make me some kind of freak?_

"No, at least I don't think that you're a freak."

I looked at him startled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out, but you know whole mind reading thing, kind of means I hear your thoughts." He shrugged again.

Oh, right. I forgot.

_So how come I can't hear your thoughts right now? _I thought to him.

"That's simple, it's because your powers haven't fully developed yet. As time goes on your powers will grow, at the beginning you just catch little snippets every once in awhile."

_What do you mean?_

"Well for me, when I first got the headaches, I could hear barely a whisper, like you have been hearing. But as months past and I finally figured out the cause of my headaches and the whispers, people's thoughts came in clearer. I could understand full sentences. With time and practice, you will too."

"Oh," I said aloud. _Wait, can you like turn off your powers?_

"Sort of, if you don't concentrate on one person, then you just hear a low murmur, not quite catching anything specific."

_Ok, so if I concentrate on him I can hear him, alright let's try it. _

_She probably won't be able to do it, it took me months to learn to read minds on command._

"Ha, I heard what you said, you said I wouldn't be able to read your mind, but I heard your thoughts!"

"What, already! I didn't even hear you read my thoughts. I wonder…"

_What? What do you wonder?_ I concentrated on him, trying to hear his thoughts.

_Is it because she knew that she could read minds or is she more…stop that!_

_Or am I more, what?_

_It doesn't matter! By the way you should really lie down, after using so much power, you should be exhausted._

_Now that you mention it, I am pretty tired._

_You should go to sleep._

_Yes, I should go to sleep._ I turned away from Edward, slipped under my covers and immediately closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

See, what did i tell you, no Bella black out. Sooooo... any ideas about Bella? Edward was saying how she was more... What? i want your thoughts about what she is more. If that makes sense. Well next chapter will be up in no time, also sorry about taking longer than i said i would with this one, i get distracted easily. Bye bye for now! : )


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so just for clarification, everyone in this story is completely human. No vamps, sorry. Also pleez review. I love hearing from you guys! : ) Also all the references to HE will be clarified later in the story. I'm sure ya'll will love who it is. I sure love him. NEways enjoy! )**

**Edward's Point of View**

I felt sorry that I had to use my powers on her, but… she really could use some rest and I needed time to think, without her listening to my every thought.

Why was she able to control her powers so easily? It took me months to learn control, even after I realized what I could do. She is more powerful than me. And that means that He will try harder to collect her than he did with me.

I mustn't let her realize her full powers too quickly, it's for her own safety.

I looked down at the girl's peaceful face. I hoped that I was the only one who would suffer from this terrible fate, now the last person I wished to be involved, was. I have to protect the girl I love.

**Bella's Point of View**

_Why am I always waking up to an unrecognizable place?_

_Maybe, because you're just slow when you wake up._

"Waa!" I immediately jumped out of bed. When I heard laughter I quickly turned towards the source. "You are getting really annoying."

"Really, and I was starting to think that you were enjoying my company, or do you not want to learn how to use your powers?"

"Wait, how did I hear your thoughts just then? I wasn't concentrating on you."

"I was projecting my thoughts," Edward replied easily.

"You can do that?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, and you will too with practice."

_Wow! This is so cool. What else can you do? _I asked him, trying to start a silent conversation to practice using my powers.

_Well I can influence people._

_Really, like you can tell me to do something and I will do it, even if I don't want to?_

_Yes._

_Show me!_

_Okay. What do you want to do? Or I guess a better question would be, what do you not want to do?_

_Hmmm. _A door slammed down stairs.

"Bella! Bella I'm home!"

"That's my sister, Rosalie."

"I guess that means that it's time for me to go."

_Don't think that you won't show me eventually._

Edward just chuckled as he followed me out of my room and down the stairs.

"Bella! Are you feeling better?" Rosalie asked the minute she saw me.

"Yes, I feel fine."

"Good, why don't you get some soup started, while I escort…"

"Edward," he told Rosalie.

"While I escort Edward to the door."

"Okay," I answered Rosalie. _Watch out for Rosalie. _I thought, knowing Edward would hear me. I could tell that Rosalie was going to try to make a pass at Edward. He was cute and she was single. I would love to hear this.

Wait a minute, I can. I smiled evilly as I narrowed my eyes in concentration.

_Alright, now that Bella is out of hearing range I can make a move on her cute friend._

_Watch out for Rosalie? What the heck does she mean by that? Is Rosalie dangerous, or something?_

I laughed silently at how dense he was. I mean, she was so obvious.

"_So are you in my sister's class?" I don't care if this boy is younger than me, he is fine!_

"_Yes." Okay I don't know what the heck Bella was talking about._

"_You know, you should really let me buy you lunch tomorrow, as thanks for helping out with my sister." First step, get him in a private situation, connect with him._

"_Um, you don't have to do that." Anyways, wouldn't that be your job, Bella? To thank me in __**your **__own special way?_

_Darn he figured out I was listening. Well, he never said I had to stop._

"_Of course I do." _Rosalie reached over to put her hand on his arm. _"It's the least I could do." _Then she fluttered her eyes at him.

_How the heck am I supposed to answer that? "Okay, well I guess that would be okay."_

"_Goody, then you can meet me outside the school, tomorrow, I own a black convertible, so I'll see you then. Oh, I almost forgot, here's my cell, just in case you can't find me or whatever." _Rosalie grabbed Edward's hand and scribbled her phone number on it.

By the time Edward had reached his car Rosalie had already reentered the kitchen. She was obviously happy, but I ignored her. For some reason, I was annoyed at her, well more annoyed than usual.

"Are you almost done with that soup, Bella? I'm starving."

"Well if you're so hungry why don't you make it yourself," I said more forcefully than usual.

"Touchy, what's the matter, Bells?"

"Nothing is the matter."

"Then, why are you getting angry?"

"I'm not angry."

"Yes you are."

"Just go get the table set Rosalie!"

"What got you so agitated?"

That was a good question, why _was_ I so mad?

* * *

What do you guys think of Rosalie as Bella's sister? At first i thought it could be Alice, since they are like sisters in the books, but then i figured they are really better at best friends, and cause of something that Rosalie does later in the story. I'm not saying anything else about it, so don't ask. ; ( [That's supposed to be a face that is glaring, jus fyi]

Pleez R&R! : ) [Yay, smiley's back]


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, this one is kind of short. But i felt that this conversation needed to stand alone. Also i'm sure you will have questions about some of the things that are in in this chapter. They will be answered soon. Promise! : )**

**Edward's point of view**

Oh, shoot, I forgot to tell her not to use her powers when I wasn't around. **He **could generally sense when someone used their powers, if she used her powers near me then he would sense me and not her, but if I'm not around… I really didn't want to go there.

I turned the car around and headed back to her house.

_I understand what's eating her now. _I heard Rosalie think, _Bella likes him, that's why, she knew I was going to ask him out, and she likes him._

She likes who? Bella likes who?

I feel bad for listening in, but I just have to know.

"_You like him don't you?" _Rosalie asked aloud.

"_Like who?" _Bella answered.

"_Don't act like you don't know. You overheard our conversation, didn't you?" _The conversation Rosalie had with me, or another guy?

"_I don't know what you're talking about Rosalie."_

"_Quit playing, we both know you like-"_

"_Stop!" _Usually if someone yells aloud and I am listening to their thoughts, it sounds normal, but she didn't just yell out loud. She projected her thoughts out as well. Her mind-shout reverberated inside my head. I gulped, she realized I was listening, but I wasn't just simply scared of her wrath, I was scared because I knew with that blast of power that **He** would notice it and before long would come for her. I have to protect her now more than ever.

"_Why don't you finish supper and I will go in the back and water mom's plants, okay?" _I heard Bella say to Rosalie. I waited silently in my car, while Bella made a trip from the back around to the front to talk to me.

"Okay before you say anything-"

"How much did you hear?" What was she afraid that I heard? I tried to penetrate her thoughts, but she was blocking me unconsciously with her anger.

"I need to tell you something important." I needed to tell her that she needed to be careful about her powers, there was a chance that **He **didn't sense her or **he** couldn't pinpoint her right now, I didn't want to give him another chance to.

"How much did you hear?" she asked more forcefully. I sighed as I realized that I was going to have to do this her way.

"I just heard Rosalie interrogating you about some guy." When she narrowed her gaze at me, I knew she wasn't satisfied. She was leaning more towards what thoughts did I hear, not just what was said verbally, "I didn't hear a name. Neither Rosalie nor you ever thought one." She seemed satisfied by that answer, so I quickly plunged in to tell her why I came back, "I came back to tell you that you shouldn't use your powers when I am not around."

Her eyes narrowed again at that comment, "Oh, really and why not?"

"It's for your own safety. You haven't yet learned complete control and I don't want you to hurt yourself." Her gaze and stance relaxed at my worry of her wellbeing.

Then her lips lifted in a slight smile. "Well, if that's all I have a conversation to finish. Rosalie is bound to be wondering where I am right now, so I better go. I'll see you in school tomorrow, oh and I will keep your warning in mind. Drive safe." She called over her shoulder as she walked gracefully back to her home.

I shook my head, she was going to be a handful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but to make up for it i'm posting two chapters today. I hope you enjoy. And since its almost christmas, happy holidays!**

"Hey, Bella, foods…ready… Bella!" Rosalie was at the backdoor calling for me.

"Rosalie, over here," she yelped in fright, then whipped her head around towards my direction.

"Bella, you scared me. Why did you come in the front door?"

"Oh, I was just having a private little chat with someone." I smiled inwardly at the memory of Edward's worry about me.

"Oooo, with whom, may I ask?"

A devilish smile spread across Bella's face. She hadn't planned on mentioning her conversation with Edward to Rosalie, but she figured that she could have a little fun and get some payback at the same time.

Rosalie noticed the smile and became slightly apprehensive, but her curiosity did not subside one bit.

"Just a friend," Bella answered innocently.

"Was it the same friend that we were talking about earlier?" Rosalie said in a know-it-all tone of voice.

"No," Rosalie was taken aback by her sister's answer, "someone else. Don't worry, you don't know him," Bella carefully evaluated her sister's expression, then decided to leave her begging for more, so to speak, "Well, I guess we better eat before the food gets cold."

Rosalie wanted to know who Bella had been speaking to, but knew that she wouldn't be getting any more information today. Well, she had that date with Edward tomorrow and she was happy about that. Her plan was starting out very nicely.

The next morning Bella got up extra early. She was hoping to catch Edward before school to practice her mind reading with him. She left before Rosalie even got up; she didn't want any more questions about Edward and her possibly liking him. She didn't know how she felt about him yet and didn't want him to know anything until she decided for herself.

As soon as she got to school, she scanned the grounds for Edward's brown hair. After about five minutes of searching with no luck, Bella began to fantasize how that brown hair she was searching for would feel if she ran her fingers through it.

A horn beeping at her woke her up from her daydream, but the driver caused her cheeks to turn a slight red.

It wasn't until I saw Bella's cheeks turn pink that I tuned into her thoughts.

"Did he hear me? I really hope not. He couldn't have heard me. Ok concentrate…"

I sighed, she was blocking me out again, this time on purpose. I quickly parked my car and went to see what she was doing here so early anyways.

"Hey, Bella, what are you doing here so early?"

_Good, he didn't hear me._

"I was hoping that we could practice this morning."

I nodded silently. _Did you want to start where we left off yesterday?_ I projected my thoughts at her as I led her to a nearby bench.

_Of course! Show me how you can make people do what you want!_

I chuckled, _Ok, should I show you using someone else or do you want to be the guinea pig?_

Someone else, so I can watch it being done. Oh, I know, make Mike do something.

I looked up to see the star quarterback walking by. I blocked my thoughts so she wouldn't hear what I was going to do, then projected my thoughts at Mike.

I was frustrated when suddenly I couldn't hear Edward's thoughts. I thought that I was getting the hang of using my powers.

Stand up.

I followed Edward's command with confusion written all over my face.

Look to your left.

I looked to see Mike coming towards us. I was about to turn to Edward and ask him what he was having Mike do, when Mike grabbed my shoulders and kissed me full on the mouth.

I had a knee-jerk reaction, literally. After Mike had slumped to the ground in pain I turned on Edward in full fury to see him laughing. I was so mad that I stormed away, sorry that I went looking for Edward this morning.

"Come on Bella, it was just a joke," Edward had caught up with me.

I childishly turned away from him.

"Don't be mad," Now he was in front of me.

Just as I was about to turn away, he said, "You asked for it you know."

I turned back to yell at him, when I caught his expression. He wasn't smiling anymore and he looked kind of sad. My anger dissipated immediately.

"What do you mean I asked for it?"

"You thought it, I just made it happen."

I tried to remember my thoughts when I picked Mike, then I blushed. When I saw Mike, I thought about kissing, except I wasn't thinking about kissing Mike I thought about kissing Edward. I was curious why Edward didn't pick up on that. I guess since the kissing Edward part was just an errant thought, he only picked up on the kissing part and then I saw Mike. Edward must've put two and two together and made Mike kiss me because he thought it was what I wanted.

"Oh, right sorry." I said to Edward, and then turned away, hoping he didn't hear any of my thoughts.

"Do you want to try?"

"Yes!" I said turning back around to face him, "How is it done?"

He smiled at me. Oh, how I loved that smile. "Basically you think about what you want the person to do, then concentrate on those thoughts and project them towards the other person. Ok?"

I nodded, and then looked around for someone to practice on. I spotted the head cheerleader, Jessica. I followed Edward's directions, hoping that it would work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the second chapter as promised. I also promise to try and work on this story more so i can get the next chapter out. : ) P.S. Don't forget to review.**

I watched as Bella's face pinched in concentration. I was curious who she was going to make do what, but she was blocking me and I got distracted by how cute she looked.

My pondering was interrupted by Jessica who began walking towards us. My eyes opened wide as she kissed me, then my jaw dropped when she slapped me immediately after. I touched my burning cheek as I looked to Bella. She was hysterical with laughter.

"You…You…You asked for it!" she said between laughs as she caught her breath.

I smiled when I realized that she did this in a sort of revenge for what I made Mike do to her. I smiled mostly because she didn't really like Mike kissing her and that made me extremely happy.

"Wait a minute, you actually made her do that?"

"Of course, why else would Jessica kiss you?"

I was once again surprised by her power. It took me almost 6 months and a thousand tries to do what she did on her first try.

"Did it really take you six months?" I asked Edward in response to his thoughts.

"Um, yeah," he answered, and then I couldn't hear him anymore. He must've blocked me out. I was frustrated that he was blocking me. What was so important that he couldn't share with me?

I tried to concentrate on Edward to get through his block. I felt beads of sweat form on my brow from the intensity of my concentrating. I broke through in a wave of power.

I had just enough energy to tell Edward that I was going to faint before I fell into the darkness.

A blast of power hit me so hard, I heard my mental shield break

"I think I'm going to faint," I heard Bella project into my mind.

Then I saw her body crumple into itself. I ran and caught her just before her head hit the floor. I needed to get her away from here. There were a few people around, so I commanded them to leave the area and to not remember seeing myself or Bella this morning.

Then I gathered Bella into my arms and ran to my car. I had to take her to **Him**. He was the only one who could help her now.

**Hours Later**

I should've told her not over exert herself. I should've told her you can't break a mental barrier, even though she did break mine.

I don't know how much longer I can wait to see if she is alright.

Calm down Edward

I gulped at the chilling voice that entered my thoughts.

"How is she?"

She will live and remember, do not use your powers.

Then He left, leaving me to worry about the extent of her injuries.

Bella, you need to wake up.

I obeyed the command and opened my eyes and looked around the room. No one was there. I tried to feel around with my thoughts, looking for Edward. My head throbbed painfully in response. Then, Edward walked in.

"Bella, you shouldn't use your powers." I read in his face guilt and worry.

"What happened?"

"You broke through my mental barrier, but it took too much power and you-" he suddenly cut off short, but I wasn't concerned about myself. Right before I blacked out I heard and felt the pain and anguish I caused Edward by breaking his mental barrier. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked up at him.

"I hurt you. Edward, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Bella, how-"

"It's not ok Edward, I hurt you, badly, I know I did."

"I'm fine now Bella, you shouldn't feel sorry, this is all my fault."

I looked at Edward sharply, "How is this your fault?"

"I didn't warn you about breaking mental barriers, you may not have tried it if I told you."

I got up; when Edward tried to stop me I slapped his hands away. I was weak, but strong enough to stand on my own. "I want to leave."

"You can't, Bella."

"Why not?"

"You're not strong enough yet, you're still hurt. You drained a lot of energy. You need to rest."

You both may leave. In fact it would be best if you left now.

I saw Edward shiver at hearing the voice. I don't understand why. To me the voice is caring and gentle, not something to shiver at.

"I'll take you home then." Edward told me as he grabbed my arm to lead me outside.

When we reached my home I left Edward in the car without saying a word.

"Where the hell have you been?" I wish I could've stayed unconscious for this, "Hello Bella I asked you a question."

"I was out."

"Sure, ok you were out, for the entire day! You missed school and stayed out way past curfew! It's nearly one o'clock in the morning! Just because Mom and Dad are gone doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want Bella! I'm sorry to have to do this, but even though I am your sister I am going to have to ground you for the next week. No TV, no friends and no cell phone."

"Fine! I don't care! I'm going to bed."

"Wait Bella." I turn around towards Rosalie, "Please talk to me."

"Talk to you about what?"

"Tell me why you look so sad."

"Sad?" I scoffed, "I'm not sad, I'm angry."

"No, beneath your anger I know you are sad, I can see it in your eyes."

"When did you become Ms. I-Know-Everything?"

"I don't know everything, but I do know you," she walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder, "I know you better than you think."

I shrugged her hand off. "You don't know me as well as you think."

Rosalie looked calmly at me.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. "I have a power."

"What kind of power?"

"I…I can read minds."

"Please Bella, be serious."

"I can prove it!"

"Alright, fine, what am I thinking?"

I wish she would just talk to me instead of making up dumb stories.

"Aaaaaggg!" It was like a lightning bolt passed through my skull.

"Bella! Bella! Bella what's wrong?"

"You thought… 'I wish…she would just…talk to me…instead of making up…dumb…stories.'" I tried to tell her through the pain. I needed her to understand before I passed out again.

The blackness filled my vision for the second time today.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm really getting tired of fainting then waking up disorientated."

"I'm really getting tired of waiting for you to wake up."

"Edward!" I quickly got up, ran to him and almost hugged him; I stopped at the last second.

"What are you doing here Edward?"

He frowned at my tone, "Rosalie called me, she had to leave and asked me to stay with you," a couple minutes of silence passed before Edward spoke again, "What did you tell her? She seemed upset about something."

"Why do you assume I told her something? She could've been concerned that I had fainted."

"I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing!" Edward was startled, "You have nothing to apologize for! It's not your fault. Why did you blame yourself?" I felt tears begin to gather in my eyes.

"I assume we aren't talking about Rosalie anymore."

I stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"I should've told you, I should've-"

"Don't you dare say you should've warned me! Because if you are going to say what should've happened, you'll have to say how I should've stopped. I knew that I should've stopped, but I didn't! Look at all the trouble I caused! I broke the only protection you had and made you extremely weak and almost killed myself in the process."

"It's okay."

_QUIT SAYING ITS OKAY!_

The lightning bolt feeling came back again. I fell to my knees clutching my head, screaming in pain.

"Bella you have to quit using your powers! You're going to end up killing yourself!"

"I'll stop only if you will." I said through the pain.

"Stop what? I'm not using my powers!"

"Stop blaming yourself. Every time you tell me it's okay it just makes me feel more guilt, because it is truly my fault to bear and not…yours."

Bella fainted after she finished her sentence. I picked her up and laid her back down on her bed. I felt so bad about causing her to exert herself like that. She was so angry she used her powers to make a point. A point that I am not about to ignore. I will stop blaming myself, even if it is only for her sake, but I can't bring myself to blame her. I hope one day that she will understand why that is.

When I woke up again, I opened my eyes to see my best friend, Alice.

"Oh, Bella, your awake, I'm so glad!" She smiled sweetly.

"Hi, Alice, how've you been?"

"Hey that's my line!"

"Sorry."

"But seriously how have **you** been?" She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"At least I'm better than Edward."

"What do you mean? Edward has been at school and seems fine, a little tired, but not as bad as you."

I forgot, Edward wasn't affected as much as I was, at least in the energy department. I wonder how I can fix his mental wall and nobody knows about the mental barrier.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm still a little groggy from sleep; you know not thinking straight, I don't know why I thought there was something wrong with Edward. I hardly know him anyways." I tried to cover up my verbal mistake.

"Yeah, about that, when did you start hanging out with Edward anyways?"

"Uh, about two or three weeks ago."

"The first day of school? The day you fainted at your locker?"

"Um, yeah, that day I fainted he ended up driving me home and staying with me until Rosalie came home."

"Why didn't Rosalie just take you home in the first place?"

I shrugged.

"I'm surprised that they let him take you, usually they only let you go home with family, and they usually have to be an adult."

I chuckled, finally realizing myself why it was possible; he made them let him take me, probably because he realized what I could do.

"Hey so why weren't you in school yesterday. Rosalie said she didn't know, so I figured you were doing something you don't want her to know, but you can tell me."

Actually I really couldn't tell her. I fainted because of powers that shouldn't exist and I was taken to a place owned by a person who I've never seen, oh and there is the fact that I was passed out for the majority of the day.

"Uh, I skipped school, played hooky. You know normal teenager stuff."

"Come on, details, Bella. I know Edward was absent yesterday too."

"Hey what time is it?"

"6:30, but don't change the subject. What were you doing with Edward yesterday?"

"Um, well…"

"We went to the theme park in the next state for the day." Edward walked in the door. I was thankful that he thought of something.

"Wow you guys went all that way, no wonder you came home so late."

I sighed glad she bought it.

"Hey Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked to distract the conversation from details about our 'trip to adventure land' I've never actually been there and couldn't tell her anything.

"I was just checking up on how your feeling. Bella got sick because of all the rides and still hasn't gotten over the nausea."

"Guess that answers the question about why you missed school today. Well, all my questions are answered, but one, though it can wait," Alice looked at Edward, then winked at me, "I have tons of homework, so I better go. Bye Bella, see you later Edward." Alice waved goodbye, then left.

"So Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I wish people would quit asking me that." I sighed as I stood up, "But I am doing better."

"That's good." Edward smiled then sat on my bed tiredly.

"How are **you** doing?"

"I'm doing fine, don't be worried," he tried to wave off my concern, but it didn't work.

"I can't help but be worried. You are weak I can tell. Even Alice has noticed how tired you are."

"I'm fine," he tried to stand up, but wobbled and had to sit back down.

"No, you're not fine. Look, you could barely stand up. Why didn't you stay home from school today? You should've rested."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm tired of you trying to make this out to be no big deal, because it is a big deal." I pushed on his shoulders to make him lay down. "You need to rest and if you won't do it on your own, then I will make you."

"Bella, I shouldn't take up your bed, you need more rest than I."

"Fine, we will compromise. I will if you will." I climbed into bed next to Edward and curled up against his side. "We'll rest at the same time ok. So just go to sleep."

The first time I checked to see if he was asleep yet he was staring at the ceiling and his face was slightly pink, especially around his cheeks. I think he was blushing, but I'm unsure why. The second time he seemed to be drifting off into sleep, but I needed him to be in a deep slumber before I left. The next time I looked, he was asleep and seemed to be dreaming. Good.

I slowly got off the bed, taking extra care not to wake Edward. After I got off the bed, I had to change my clothes so I could go outside. I glanced back at Edward double-checking to make sure he was fully asleep. The entire time I changed my face was on fire. It was still strange changing with him in the room, even if he wasn't awake and would never know.

After I changed I opened the door quietly as possible. After it was shut I sighed in relief and rested my forehead against the door.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I whirled around, "Rosalie! I didn't know you were home. I was…uh…just going downstairs to get something to eat."

"Don't lie to me. I don't care what kind of powers you have, you aren't leaving this house except for school, when you are up to it. Don't forget you're still grounded."

"I'm really sorry about this Rosalie." I concentrated, _You will forget you ever saw me, I am still resting in my room, now walk away and forget this interaction._

The pain that shot through my head, wasn't as bad as before but only by a fraction. I still screamed out in pain.

"Bella!" damn, Edward woke up. I had to use my powers again. I prepared myself for the pain, then once again concentrated. _Lay back down and go back to sleep. Also forget ever hearing me scream._

I tried to control my building scream while I watched both Rosalie and Edward do as I compelled them. It took a few minutes before I could move again. As soon as movement was possible I limped towards the door, leaning against the walls as I went. Edward was right on both accounts; I shouldn't have used my powers and I'm really weak, but I didn't have a choice. If I hadn't used my powers neither Edward nor Rosalie would have let me go.

When I reached my car, I stopped to rest for a moment. Then I started it up, backed down the drive and headed towards the place where Edward had taken me to yesterday after I broke his mental barrier. I was headed there to find out how to fix it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I knew you would come, Bella.**_

"Do you know why I am here also?"

_**Yes, and I know how to help you.**_

"How, what do I have to do?"

_**First, you must regain the energy you have lost to restore the powers you had.**_

"How do I do that?"

_**The easiest way is to regain it through sleep. But we don't have enough time for that, so…**_ a man stepped through a door to my right. "Instead you must drink this." I immediately reached for the cup he was holding.

"Hold on, first I must warn you of the affects of this drink. If you drink this you will feel an intense pain, more intense than when you used your powers. You'll wish you were dead. It will last for three days. If you survive, you will have regained all of your energy and more."

I gulped, scared yet determined. I accepted the cup he was offering. I took a deep breath, and then drained the cup.

The man was correct this pain was much more intense than when I tried to use my powers on Edward and Rosalie today. I crumpled on the floor in pain. It felt like my entire body was on fire. Every nerve ending was burning.

_**Shh. Screaming doesn't make the pain go away. I know you can hear me, even over the pain. So to distract you I'm going to tell you a story about me, you and our powers.**_

_**I'll begin with our powers. The ability of mind reading comes from our ancestors or more specifically an ancient spirit that gifted our ancestors with the ability to read minds among other things. **_

_**Long ago there were two royals. Each ruled during a time of war that had lasted generations. They had been fighting for so long, they forgot the reason for fighting in the first place. Even though the reason for the war was lost, each kingdom's people still felt hatred for the people of the enemy kingdom.**_

_**The royals, trying to save their people, attempted to stop the war. But their people turned against them, calling them traitors and attempted to kill their once loved rulers.**_

_**Each royal, a king and queen, ran to save their own lives. There was a forest between two the kingdoms. Both royals ran to hide in the dense forest. No warrior followed them. That forest had a bad reputation. Any person that entered never came out alive. There was a terrible legend that surrounded that forest. A spirit was said to reside in the forest, an evil spirit. It would kill anyone who entered the forest, though the king and queen had no choice, but to enter that deadly forest.**_

_**The queen of the eastern kingdom found a cave in the middle of the forest where she met the king of the western kingdom. They talked never telling the other who they were or where they were from.**_

_**The spirit, wanting this war to be over, decided to test the royals. The spirit used its power to reveal to each royal who the other truly was.**_

_**The queen was the first to respond, "Though you are from an enemy country, I will do you no harm, if this war is to ever end, then someone must make a stand and be the first to stop."**_

_**The king agreed with the queen, "I will do you no harm either, this war must end before more of our people are hurt, and we as rulers must show a good example."**_

_**The spirit, after hearing their heartfelt words revealed itself to them.**_

"_**Queen of the eastern lands and King of the western lands, I have heard your words of beginning peace and I have chosen to help you end this war. I will grant you powers that will help you accomplish peace between your kingdoms."**_

_**That was how our ancestors gained their powers.**_

_**Together the King and Queen used the powers they were given to stop the fighting between their lands and restored the peace that had been absent for so long.**_

_**The Spirit offered another gift to the King and Queen as thanks for ending the war and restoring her forest by planting new trees. In fact the spirit offered two gifts to the royals. She gave each royal a child, which was created by her spirit energy and energy from the royals themselves. Making the children related to the royals. The queen was given a baby girl and the king was given a baby boy. The spirit told them that anyone related to them by direct line will have the same powers that were gifted to the royals. **_

_**The second gift the spirit gave was a prophecy. She told the royals that a day would come when the humans would rise up against the royals' descendants and their line may be wiped out, but that there was hope, if the descendants could find who would be housing the Spirit in her body then they could save the royals' line. Then the Spirit left, never to be seen again.**_

_**The royals were scared of the Spirit's warning. After they had united their kingdoms and the children had grown up, they taught their children everything they knew about the spirit and their powers. Also they told the children of the prophecy and how it was important to tell each of their children. **_

_**Over time it became a tradition to begin a child's training at age 10 and to reveal the prophecy at age 16. Each generation was taught and prepared for the Spirit's prophecy, until about 100 years ago; a direct royal descendant was born without the powers. Therefore that child was not told of the prophecy. Sadly the children who were born with powers and their parents died before the prophecy was passed on.**_

_**The child born without powers was the only one to survive, therefore interrupting the flow of information for the king's descendants. Another child with powers wasn't born into the king's line until Edward was born.**_

_**This is not where the story ends, but now you need to get through the next two days. I'll be here the entire time.**_

The man was right; I was able to concentrate on his voice through the pain. Our history distracted me from the pain, but only while he spoke. He only spoke for the first day.

The second day I think I spent most of the day screaming, by the third day the pain had started to numb, the fire pulling inwards toward my heart. First the fire left my fingers and toes. Then it left my hands and feet. It traveled up my arms. Now the fire was only in my chest. My arms and legs were left cool and numb. The last few hours were worse than the first two days put together. I arched my back as the pain gathered in the apex of my heart.

"It's okay Bella, it's almost over."

My heart beat weakly once, twice, thrice, and then stopped.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I temporarily lost inspiration and then I got busy with other stories. Then life and blah blah blah either way here is the next chapter.

My heart jump-started back up again. I sat up and jumped up off the bed I was in.

"I'm glad you've re-awoken, Bella."

"Where am I?"

"That's not important right now. How are you feeling?"

I closed my eyes for a moment focusing my mind, I smiled then snapped open my eyes, "I feel stronger."

"Good. Good."

"Who are you exactly?"

The man smiled, "My name is Emmett."

"Can I fix Edward's mental shield now?"

"Yes, but there is more that I must tell you first."

"What?"

"The rest of the story, I need to tell you about the Queen's descendants."

"What happened to them? Did something happen to her descendants?"

"Yes, but this incident was a lot more recent than what happened to Edward's ancestors and it directly involves you."

I looked at him sharply, "What happened?"

"Can you remember anything from before you were seven?"

"No, I can't actually. How did you know that? I never told anyone that."

"I know because, I took your memories away."

"What?"

"Have you ever wondered why your parents never brought up anything from your past? It's because they aren't your actual parents."

"What do you mean not my real parents?"

"I mean you don't share their DNA, they are more like your adoptive parents."

"Well, then what happened to my real parents?"

"Our parents died when you were six."

I had to sit down, "Wait, a sec, our parents? Then that would make you my…"

"That's right, I'm your older brother."

This was all too much to take in. Emmett is my brother, my real parents are dead, I'm adopted.

"Wait a minute, I don't understand something. If I was adopted wouldn't my parents have told me? I mean they always used to say I acted just like them."

"They never knew that you were adopted. I compelled your entire family to believe you were really related to them. Then I compelled you to forget your real family."

"Why?"

"Our parents' deaths weren't an accident. They were murdered by a secret cult out to destroy anyone like us, anyone with powers. They knew that my parents had powers, but they didn't know if you or I did. They didn't want to kill anyone that didn't have powers."

"They killed the King's descendants, didn't they? And spared Edward's ancestor?"

"Yes. They were willing to spare those without powers, because they thought that a child born from one without would also be without. So when it came to us, they didn't know what to do, especially when it came to you. They quickly decided that I did have powers."

"Why couldn't they decide with me?"

"You see, most children don't exhibit powers until the age of ten, you were 6 at the time. You could be without, or you could be with. They didn't know what to do with you."

"What were they going to do with you?"

"They had a hard time deciding, because I was only thirteen at the time and the youngest they had killed was twenty-six. But eventually, because I was with they were going to execute me."

Even though I didn't really know this man and I knew what he was going to say, I still reacted violently, "What!" The windows began to rattle, the pebbles littering the floor started to rise along with the bed and chairs.

"Bella you need to calm down! Bella! Bells!"

Everything dropped back to the ground and the windows quit rattling. "What did you call me?" I asked softly.

"Bella? Bells?"

"That's…what…mom used to call me, isn't it? She used to call me Bells."

"Yes, she did."

"How is it that I can remember that, yet I can't remember her?" I asked frustrated. I felt like a part of me was taken away.

"You haven't remembered anything about her or Dad before, right?"

I nodded.

"It's because you are recovering from the compelling. When you took the drink you not only restored your energy, you also increased your powers. Now you should be immune to being compelled and anything you were compelled to forget will come back to you."

I nodded. "How did we escape from the withouts?"

"You remember how you reacted a second ago? With everything levitating?"

I nodded.

"When you realized what was happening you reacted in the same way. You exhibited such a large surge of power that it temporarily knocked out everyone except myself, including you. It was the perfect opportunity for me to escape with you in tow."

He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"At first we tried to stay together, but it became too hard for both of us. For us to stay safe I had to use my powers a lot and it had taken its toll on me. So the day came when I decided to put you with a family, until I could find you again. I spent weeks trying to find the best family. I found your parents and sister, they were perfect. I brought you to see them and you seemed to like them. I compelled them to think you were their child. Next I took away your memories of me and our parents. It was the hardest thing I had to do."

He genuinely seemed upset, I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder.

He placed his hand on top of mine.

"You were so upset when I told you what was going to happen. You didn't want to forget mom and dad. You begged me not to do it, to let you stay with me. But I had to. You understand, don't you?"

I bent down and hugged him. "I understand. Thanks for telling me everything." He hugged me back.

"I love you baby sister." He smiled then kissed my forehead.

Memories flashed across my vision. Emmett taking care of me even before it was necessary, because our parents were gone, Emmett always being there. I smiled at him fully remembering all that he has ever done for me.

"I love you too." He smiled knowing that I meant it.

"Now, to get down to business, this is what you have to do to help Edward…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward's Point of View**

When the front door opened I figured it was Rosalie.

"Did you find her or still no luck?" I asked.

"Did I find who?" a voice said.

I looked up quickly to see Bella standing in the hallway.

I ran to her and hugged her hard, "I'm so glad your back safely," I stopped hugging her but didn't let go of her completely; I kept my hands on her shoulders, "Where have you been?"

She smiled sweetly as if nothing was wrong, "It's not important right now."

"Not important," I asked angry with her, "Of course it's important, I was worried sick about you! I woke up three days ago and you were gone. Rosalie was so worried. I knew you ran away, but I was so…"

"I know," she said, "You were worried."

"I wasn't just worried about you, Bella you don't understand how I felt, how I…feel."

Bella looked up at me with confused eyes.

I placed my hand on her cheek, then leaned in close to her face I paused when I was inch away, and then gently touched my lips to hers.

She didn't respond to the kiss at first, but then her lips began to move beneath mine.

Eventually we had to separate to breathe. I rested my forehead against hers, catching my breath.

She closed her eyes for a moment, when she opened her eyes they emitted a golden glow. Her voice echoed when she talked, "This will heal what has been broken and amplify your strength," then she kissed me.

**Bella's Point of View**

When I kissed Edward I felt the power flow through me and into him. I felt his barrier being repaired and his strength increase.

After everything was complete I tried to pull away, but Edward stopped me.

"What did you do?" He asked in wonder.

"Exactly what I said, I healed what was broken, your mental barrier and increased your strength."

"With a kiss?" he asked incredulously.

I sent him a sexy smile, "I could have simply touched you on the head, but thought that a kiss would be more fun for both of us."

He smiled back, "I agree it was better that way, but can we have some more fun?"

I laughed and then nodded. He immediately bent his head to touch his lips to mine. When they touched it felt like an electric bolt was sent through my body, not the kind that had me curled up on the floor in pain, like before, but a bolt that sent waves of pleasure throughout my body.

When we broke apart I pulled myself up so my mouth was next to his ear and whispered, "I love kissing you, what took you so long to kiss me in the first place? We should have been doing this long before now."

He chuckled into my shoulder, "Don't worry, we have plenty of time to make up for that lost time," then he gently kissed my lips once more for a brief moment.

**Edward's Point of view**

As I walked away from Bella's house I was smiling like a complete and total idiot. I laughed out loud at myself when I imagined how I must look. Then my smile faded away when I felt HIS presence.

"What do you want?" I called out into the darkness.

A man appeared, his form seeming to ooze out of the surrounding blackness.

The man smirked, "I simply want to talk."

I recognized the voice and realized that this man was HIM, "What about?" I asked cautiously.

"Bella." He said simply.

I immediately tensed up. "What about Bella?"

HE smirked again, "No need to get so protective Edward, we both have her best interests in mind, I am her brother mind you."

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe him, he was lying. But he wasn't, I could see it in his eyes and his features. He had the same hair and coloring of Bella.

"I want you to know that if you ever hurt my sister I will kill you. And I will make it very painful for you." The man said, "But until that day comes, if ever, I would like to become friends, Bella would want us to get along."

I nodded. I held my hand out for him to shake as an offer of friendship and understanding, I was agreeing to his terms.

He took my hand, "I'm Emmett, nice to meet you."

"You too." I replied.

"We'll be seeing each other soon, Edward." Emmett smiled then walked away, his form once more oozing into the darkness.

**Bella's Point of View**

About an hour after Edward left Rosalie returned home.

"Oh, My God, Bella you're home," she ran to me and enveloped me into a hug, "I was so worried!"

"It's okay, I'm home now," she was crying. I was trying my best to soothe her. Then she hit me, "Ow, what was that for?"

"That's for disappearing for three days," her face softened and she wiped her tears away, "I'm so happy you're okay."

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, Rosalie, I wish I could take it all back."

She paused and she looked so much older. I could see dark circles underneath her eyes, she had no make-up on and her hair was limp, "I wish you could too," she said softly, "Ever since you told me you could read minds I…haven't been well, I…"

I held my hand up to stop her, "I can take away your memories of my powers and of me missing for the last three days. If it's really what you want."

"Can you…really?" I nodded at her sadly, "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry, I'm not strong enough, but you understand why I have to ask this of you, right? I love you with all my heart and I'm glad that you told me, but I just can't handle this. I need normalcy."

"It's okay Rosalie I understand," I reached out my hand to touch her forehead. When she collapsed I caught her and laid her on the couch. I picked up the phone, as it rang I felt tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Hello?"

"Edward, can you please come back over?"

"Of course. I'll be over in a few."

I leaned over Rosalie and placed my hand on her forehead once more. About ten minutes later Edward entered the house. I ran straight into his arms completely losing what little composure I had.

"Bella, what's the matter?"

"I…I…I took all her memories away." I wailed, my tears making my voice thick.

"W-What? Why did you do that?"

"She couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle my powers. I could see that it was too hard for her to deal with, just within the few minutes I was home."

He nodded, " I noticed to when we were looking for you. So did you take away the memories of when she knew about your powers?"

"No, I took away all memories of me."

"Why?"

"All I have done is cause trouble for her ever since out parents died in that car crash last year. Better for her to never remember me. It'll be easier for her. Life will be better."

"But, that's seventeen years of memories, you can't take away that much without damaging her!"

"It's only eleven years and she won't be damaged. With my power increase I can sift through her memories and take away the ones of me. This technique is more advanced than compelling someone to forget. If you compel or command someone to forget something, they still have the memory and may one day even be able to retrieve it. What I did was remove them where she can never regain her memories." I held up my enclosed fist and opened it, revealing a golden orb that floated above my palm, "Here are her memories."

I could see Edward visibly freaking out, "How…what…how did you…"

"How did I make memories tangible?" he nodded silently, I shrugged, "I don't really know, I just did it."

He pulled away, "We need to go see your brother now."

"You know about Emmett?"

He nodded, "He told me a few hours ago."

"We can't go see him."

"Why not?"

I walked up to him and put my arms around him, pulling him close, "We just can't." He began to disentangle himself from me, but paused when I touched his cheek softly.

We looked into each other's eyes, I'm not sure what he saw in mine, but I saw the confusion and worry in his eyes change to love and sadness. Our lips came together like magnets, when we finally separated he pulled me close and rested his chin on my head. "I love you Bella. I have for a while now, even before I even knew you. You must know this."

I pulled him close for another kiss.

**Edward's Point of View**

I pulled back when I felt the dampness on her cheeks, "What's wrong?"

"I love you Edward, so much, but it's because of this that I have to do this." Before I could ask her what she meant, she silenced me with a kiss. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Bella's golden eyes outlined by tears.

**Bella's Point of View**

I caught Edward as he fell and gently lowered him to the ground. I kneeled beside him, my tears fell on his chest as I leaned over him. I did the same to him as I did to Rosalie, resulting in a golden ball full of his memories of me and his powers. I held his orb of memories before me. "You are most precious to me and I will hold your memories close to me." I pushed the orb inside my chest to rest next to my heart the safest place for it.

I laid Edward's head to rest on my lap then placed a hand on either side of his face and concentrated. I could feel the sweat dripping down my face from the intensity of my concentration. I stayed like this until a blue orb floated out of Edward's chest. I cupped it in my palm and with my other hand smoothed Edward's hair, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

I really sincerely was, sorry that is, but I was doing this to protect him, he is too important to me, I…I love him and will never love someone else as much as I love him. With this revelation I was very sure that the decision I had made was the right one. I needed to do this.

I went up to my room leaving Rosalie and Edward unconscious in the living room. I found a small old jewelry box and placed Edward's blue orb and Rosalie's golden one inside, snapping the top shut. Then I placed it before me putting some kind of seal on it.

Everything that I had done tonight, I had never known how or why I knew what I was doing, I just did it.

Next I grabbed a backpack and grabbed some clothes, shoving them into it, placing the jewelry box on top before closing the bag. There was one last thing I had to do before leaving.

As I backed out of the driveway I took one last look at the house, thinking of the people I left inside. When they woke up, they would have no memories of me, but they would be safe.

Emmett had a bad feeling. He could sense neither Bella nor Edward. Typically he always could vaguely sense their powers, but now nothing, not even a slight flicker. He visited Bella's house and even so close he couldn't sense anything, this worried him greatly. He opened the door and entered the living room. He was greeted the sight of Bella's sister unconscious on the couch and Edward sprawled on the floor, also unconscious. This made Emmett's worry spike even higher. He ran upstairs to Bella's room. She wasn't there either, but he did find a letter addressed to him. He opened it and scanned it quickly, cursing as he read it.

_**Dear Brother,**_

_**If you have found this letter than you have already seen the sight downstairs, Rosalie and Edward will wake up soon, neither will have any memories of me, but they will be fine. And, I'm sure you've already sensed this, but Edward also no longer has his powers. I took them away to protect him from the cult. If he doesn't have powers, he won't be targeted.**_

_**I have left to also protect everyone, and to search for others like us. I hope to find those like us to warn them of the cult so no one will go through what we did.**_

_**Yet, this is still not my only mission. I have also left to track down and destroy those who wish to destroy us. No more will out kind be hunted down.**_

_**Finally with this note I wish to calm some of your worries and ask you to watch over Rosalie and Edward.**_

_**Don't come after me, you won't be able to find me.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Bella**_

The End

_**Okay so the point is that I am supposed to make a sequel so you can find out what happens next. I finished this about half way through my junior year and am now half way through my first semester of college. As you can see I haven't made much progress (none at all actually). So as soon as I come up with something for the sequel I will be sure to post it. I also want to make note of why this update took so long when it was finished so long ago. 1) I forgot 2) I got busy 3) when I both remembered and wasn't busy I was discouraged by all of the story deleting going on a while ago. So I'm really sorry about that. But here it is and like I said the plan is to continue this, but though a sequel.**_

_**Thanks for all of your support!**_

_**Bri Secret**_


End file.
